FLY Stories
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Nothing special. Just summaries of a thrilling franchise I wanna make in the future, and I wanna see what you guys think. Consider this something that will make you love all your (real) favorite birds more. ...Then changed to a collection of short stories that would fit into the FLY multiverse.
1. New and Improved

_**That's right. This one has become new and improved too. I know I said I would continue this on Wattpad but now I've changed my mind. The stories of FLY are back here on FFN in the Rio Archive and this one chapter here will show you a little more stories.**_

 _ **Now in case you've forgotten what FLY is all about then here's something that'll help.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FLY means "The Flight of the Loyal Youth" and it is on the Rio archive because it's all about birds and it's one of the films that inspired me to make this. Right in front of Star Trek, Planet of the Apes, Guardians of the Galaxy, and more.**_

 _ **Now next to The Gang Stories, I'm hoping to make this a good one, and it'll mostly be comic books, and hopefully if my future entrepreneur company goes well, I can have Carlos Saldanha work with me on the character designs and anything else important to make this saga great.**_

 _ **I know that's a long shot, but hey, every fan can dream, right? Also, I thought of this WAAAYYY before I started FanFiction, and never read most of the Super Rio stories so please forgive me if any of the plots sound to similar to it.**_

 _ **Now, on with the summaries and details of a new big saga.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Only this part will be different.**_

* * *

APOCALYPSE

Comic, and eventually remade into a movie. Deep in the dark side of the multiverse, there is one dimension that is unlike any other. An alternate universe where space is not black but more dark and colorful, and filled with many beautiful planets. All inhabited…by every kind of bird there is.

So many birds, all beautiful and amazing. They live like we do in our world, but are faster, stronger, and smarter than all humans. They lived their own lives in their own worlds, and in one of those worlds, the natives have spent the last 30 years of peace with pride and amazement after winning something called the CANYON-WAR.

But then at the edge of the 31st anniversary, a band of ruthless birds assembled together. They were inspired by the threats that started the Canyon-War so they built newer and greater weapons to create a war that is much worse than before. And they succeeded.

They created a war with their weapons and would've won if it weren't for a bird who lead a new society to fight back. His name was Quais (military macaw) and thanks to his courage and compassion the good birds of the world fought and the war. But that wasn't the end of it.

The leader of the tyrant group, known as Ksith (red tail falcon), used his best tech to create a portal that was meant to suck everyone into limbo. So Quais found a way to destroy it…by going inside it, so he did. He sacrificed himself to destroy the portal so everyone else would be safe.

That's what happened. Quais left his life behind and was trapped in limbo while the birds of his home world remembered him as history, a hero, and a legend. But some birds in the further generations did always ask an important question…

Is he really gone? Is he stuck in a dark and empty universe? Or is he in a new home that is unlike ours?

The story of Quais is…he's a military macaw who's the son of a billionaire that married a poor female. His father use to be greedy until he met his compassionate mother. By that, all Quais cared about was doing good in his life so even at chick hood he did services for the military, and after so much training, he became the leader that helped cancel this apocalypse. And sadly it was never proven if he had a family of his own or not before he went through the portal.

The story of Ksith is…he was an orphan who became obsessed with power and technology. So he went through all of his schools his own ways and became a selfish step up bird after enduring many bullies. So he was the main bird to be inspired by the Canyon War and lead the next apocalypse so he could remake the world. After Quais bested him though, he was locked away and was never heard from or even remembered.

* * *

THE FLYING COMPANIONS

Comic. Everyone back in Quais's universe thought he was dead and remembered him forever but he wasn't. After closing the portal by falling into it, he entered a whole new universe (our world). He was amazed to see that he ended up on a large planet called Earth and it was ruled by not birds but large creatures that were called two things that Quais has never heard of before. Mammals and humans. Quais was indeed fascinated by this as he was the only bird in this world that could talk, fly fast, have super strength, and had an IQ level higher than most humans.

So he did some exploring for the past weeks. But while he was traveling around the earth, he noticed that every mammal (including humans) on earth was dying from dehydration and there no source to it. So Quais tried to help by revealing himself to a group of teenagers, they were a bit weirded out by him but thought he was cool. Quais had their help and he quarantined them so they wouldn't die. After so long though, despite everything good he did, his human companions didn't make it, and neither did any mammal on earth. Now the world belonged to every creature that wasn't a mammal.

Reptiles, sea creatures, insects, arachnids, more, and…birds.

Quais felt like he was the only being on earth with intelligence and felt terrible since he failed to save the humans and his friends, that is until he eventually met a wild female military macaw, who seemed to like him a lot. Quais liked her too but would often feel completely nervous around her. But despite that, Quais and the female become a good friends, and he named her Syo (which in his family's ancient language means: companion). As they hanged out more, Quais taught her how to speak and think more, and Syo taught him how to live like a wild bird. As time passed more, they showed love and care to each other and eventually started a family.

Quais, Syo, and their children were now the world's smartest creatures on earth and were happy together. So because of them and the many generations after, birds ruled the earth and did it better than the humans could ever wish.

* * *

FLIGHT OF THE ROYAL PARODIES

Comic series. As the years went by and the generations passed, every bird there is and ever was toke over the entire the world. Most of the things that the humans left behind were left to the birds, who decided to destroy them because even the new gen didn't like the story of how humans did stuff like become greedy and cut down jungles and forests, so the birds destroyed almost everything they hated about humans.

But…the things that they did keep were the things that they needed. Like books on how to build or cook things. And they even decided to keep all of the entertainment, where they all agreed to reboot them into their bird parodies. So Imagine they made movies about…

A blue macaw dueling a raven with bright colorful sabers.

A scarlet macaw swinging around a city trying to fight a wicked military macaw.

A team of super birds saving their world from an alien overload with magic gems.

A blue macaw who doesn't fight in the war but uses his medical skills to still help.

A scarlet macaw who goes on a journey to destroy a ring of great power.

And many more.

So that's how what the some of the birds do. Recreate the good things that humans made into something extraordinary for them and for the place that is officially their planet.

* * *

FLY FIGHTERS

The first movie and possibly the first official public media appearance of the saga. After so many years, maybe even centuries later, the many different species of every bird go to war with each other because of their different forms and kind. After so much peace into renewing this earth, the birds have proven that they are no better than humans. So each species split into different countries and fight each other to see which is good enough to rule the earth.

Until there was one bird (a scarlet macaw) who showed that the world doesn't have to end like this. He did not believe in the wars of segregation or the error of differences so he set up a society of different birds that are willing to help fight so they could end this war forever. His name was Wingston and his society was called the Fly Fighters Society.

For so long his work inspired many and they joined his society of fighters but that didn't mean the war was over. As Wingston eventually died in battle, he left all of his things and spirit to his beloved wife and son Lloyd Baron. Lloyd then grew up with his father's things and wanted to be a Fly Fighter. He wanted to be so much like his father. To be a soldier and a hero to the world, but unfortunately couldn't since he was only 17. That's when he goes on this big adventure with six young birds to stop a group of territories from overpowering the enemies that will keep the war from ending. By learning to cope with one another and becoming their own Rogue One, they stopped the threat and allowed young birds (17 or younger) from joining the FFS.

Lloyd and his friends became heroes and gave the society a large step closer into ending the war.

The characters were named…Rose Scarlet, Cort Jay Long, Ash Sunn, Ty Scarlet, Julie Way Pulp, and Digi. These seven fighters became legends.

After a while, they've been going through new adventures together as a team for a whole year. (Which is displayed as a comic after the movie). And during the time, Lloyd and Rose began dating.

* * *

 _ **Let's stop right here. Like it is says on the top of the title, "Fly Fighters" is set to be the first movie and possibly the first real appearance of the franchise, so I think it would be okay for me to share info on this spot.**_

 _ **In the movie, the most characters will be probably be the main ones. Lloyd and his friends. So here is their info.**_

 _ **• Lloyd Wingston is a 17 year old scarlet macaw who is the proud son of the founder of the FFS (we know that). He wants to be a soldier so he can live up to his father's legacy, wants to be the best fighter he can be, and he even loves music because of the MP3 that his dad gave him.**_

 _ **• Rose Scarlet is a 16 year old scarlet macaw who wants the same thing that Lloyd does, and wishes to even make a difference by someday becoming a politician to prevent future wars. Not only that, even she loves music and romantic stories.**_

 _ **• Cort Jay Long is a 17 year old crane that is the scientist of the group. He studies over biology and chemistry that makes him want to understand how all birds work and to make weapons that can protect soldiers and not destroy enemies.**_

 _ **• Ash Sunn is a 12 year old cockatiel who loves fighting and hopes on being a soldier too but not to make a difference…rather to impress a certain friend.**_

 _ **• Ty Scarlet is a 16 year old scarlet macaw who is a pacifist but also became a Fly Fighter because he wanted to protect his sister Rose during the war.**_

 _ **• Julie Way Pulp is a 15 year old spotted owl who may have her own doubts in war but was to be a real strategist. With her talents, any team can make it through a mission.**_

 _ **• Digi is a 12 year old cockatiel who is also one for fighting and has been best friends with Rose since she was born, and has had a crush on a little fighter since the team got together**_

 _ **That pretty much sums up all of their personalities. As for the villains in the first movie, there's…**_

 _ **• Mace. An eagle that ran a high company with weapons being built for mercenaries and birds that only cared about encouraging the war.**_

 _ **• The Runaway Society. A group of young terrorists that Mace hired to destroy the FFS.**_

 _ **These villains were born to make money and have their own fun while making the war continue. But with how Lloyd and the others took care of them, they proved that there are better ways to end a war.**_

* * *

INTO THE STARS

Inspired by the movie Interstellar (or something else) and the sequel film to FLY FIGHTERS. The FFS have received a signal from outside their planet, so Llyod, Rose, and Ty have been assigned to become the world's first birds to go into outer space and create a close encounter with an extraterrestrial species. But while they do that and the others stay, they figure out that it was a hoax created by a mastermind's satellite. A villain named Kisif. So Cort, Ash, Julie, and Digi work together on how to bring their friends back and protect the society from the mastermind that not only distracted the team but posed as the society's director as well.

* * *

THE RESCUE

Fly Fighters 3. Lloyd, Rose, and Ty have made it back to earth and defeated the imposter but now their next mission is to rescue their real director so the society won't fall apart. But it did.

They all got together by force and had to go sneak into Kisif's terrorist's HQ facility in order to save their director and figure out what this new terrorist group has in mind for the world.

After a while, and going through certain struggles, Lloyd began to question how the team was turning and the society itself. And things turn for the worse as they finally saved the director…but realized that they left the Fly Fighters Academy completely unguarded.

* * *

THE FALL FIGHTERS

Comic book series, set to be the first FLY TV series, and the 4th Fly Fighters movie. The team has rescued the director but the entire Fly Fighters Society has fallen. The war has become greater and the earth is close to falling apart due to the power of a new empire rising. The comic and TV series focus more on multiple other young fighters and teams that are trying to stop the empire while the movie is about Lloyd and the gang (three years older) trying to do more, even though the team itself begins to fall apart.

Lloyd questions the function of the team.

Rose wonders if she and Lloyd will have a future together at all.

Ty doesn't know much longer he can fight without losing his compassion.

Cort and Julie don't know if they want to be on the team anymore.

Ash and Digi want to be together but don't know how much the war will affect that.

Though the empire has made every species stop fighting each other, the war still continued. Younglings and families became refugees, loyal soldiers became powerful traitors, and hope and equality was dying.

All Lloyd and his gang could do was work and stay together as a team, for their next mission was to stop a city from being destroyed by Kisif's newest weapon.

* * *

THE RISE PART 1-2

Fly Fighters 5 (and 6). Lloyd has joined the path of evil to protect his friends from themselves. The team has completely fallen but they'll join together one more time to help Lloyd, stop Kisif, and to finally put an end to the war forever.

In part 1, Lloyd takes orders from Kisif to sabotage all of the plans that come from the remnants of the FFS while his gang struggle to stop him. At the end of it, Lloyd and Rose go through a big fight which causes Lloyd to feel heartbroken and run away from both sides.

In part 2, after so much loss, the gang still wants to continue fighting, and they become even more encouraged when Lloyd comes back. By remembering how their team works, they defeat Kisif and his weapon and ended the war. At the end of it, Lloyd proposes to Rose.

* * *

 _ **I want to say thanks to Monsterjamvadim and Lukhas TheSpixMacaw for sharing their comments and hope you guys'll like the next thing you'll see here.**_

 _ **Whenever it comes to big stories and the events that occur in them, some people might ask "What happened before it all? And after that?" Well now we're about to take a look at that.**_

 _ **WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE…**_ APOCALYPSE _ **?**_

* * *

 _ **Before Camo came 5 TBA stories.**_

* * *

CAMO

Comic. Centuries ago, before the FFS and the Fly Warriors, before the new life on earth, and before the birth of Quais, a team of fearless birds fought in secret to protect their planet.

They are a vigilante task force filled with adult birds that have had a harsh chickhood stories about them losing their families. So they work together to make sure no youngling would endure the same thing they did.

* * *

THE ORIGIN OF ART

A painting slideshow with narration. A young bird, who lives in a world that is all about building but unfortunately with no creativity. So he travels around it and meets new friends and love on his journey as he sees both the good and the bad of the world.

It could possibly be shown as like…the origin the hipsters from the '60s.

* * *

 _ **Between this and the next are 2 TBA plots for later.**_

* * *

SPIRIT COUNCIL

A 6 part comic series. A bird named Tyrel was the first in his planet, Ausina, to became the first astronomer. Because of his work, He and all of his kind knew that there was more life outside of their planet, and it lead to him becoming the first of his species to become an astronaut as well.

* * *

SUNSETS TO SHADOWS

Comic. We've all seen the light and have seen it go down, and on a new planet, the natives believed that the sun was a weapon used to protect them from the evil that was known as night, but a team of birds will learn more about the night and have the people of their home completely enlightened to learn about the night and learn that there maybe to their universe that they might know.

* * *

BRAVE FALLS

Comic. A young bird named Biray was bullied and forced to walk through the most scariest forest in their home. Through the trip, he is scared until he come across new friends that help go through and understand the meaning of courage.

* * *

CANYON WAR

Comic. For millenniums, the birds have been learning more about space travel and got to interact with other bird species from other planets, and have built many incredible inventions. Including this one weapon called the cannon, built by a wicked raven named Demo. He sought to use it for military purposes but the birds against him believed it was too dangerous, so they attempted to shut it down, only for Demo to use it to create war.

He succeeded. He created the greatest in the history of the galaxy and became unstoppable. Only to be thwarted by younger birds who used it against him.

* * *

 _ **That is not even the half of it. Next we get to…**_

 _ **WHAT HAPPENED AFTER…**_ THE RISE PART 1-2 _ **?**_

* * *

FLY FIGHTERS OF THE UNIVERSE

TV series. Lloyd, Rose and the team finally ended the war, but there have been scientists who were curious about their mission in space. Lloyd and the others were the first birds that went up there, and now it's time for the next generation to try it out. In the end, Lloyd and Rose retired, the rest of the gang went on through their happy lives, and the FFS was back on duty. But ever since the first Bird-Space-Expedition, new members of the Fly Fighters have wanted to see what the gang did. The war maybe over, but there are things that need to be answered.

So the next gen head to space and find out more about their new universe.

* * *

HUMAN MUSEUM

Comic. Years later, a boy named Royy found a passage to an underground territory that holds over a billion things made by humans. So he did some spring-cleaning and charged young birds to take a tour through this passage. But soon he'll learn something about how wrong it is to be keep secrets.

* * *

LEGACY OF THE WAR

Fly Fighters 7. It has been half a century since Lloyd, Rose, and the gang ended war and every bird has been in peace and humor. But like the Apocalypse, there was a new group of young birds who were inspired by the war and wanted to start it again, but that'll stopped with when a new generation of the gang arises and stops the Second World War.

* * *

FLY FIGHTERS OF THE FUTURE

TV series. The new young heroes, Ky, Yai, Unic, Weeder, Gare, Susie, and Fyr, have prevented the next war so with their actions and desire of wanting to do more, they joined the academy and went through a lot for a whole year.

* * *

THE FALCON EMPIRE

Fly Fighters 8. Lately Ky and his gang have been doing their job right but have been going through that "more harm than good" phase. So a newcomer to the FFS, named Michael Fallon, appeared and proposed a system that would help create a new empire that can help not only fund the society but support every species of bird to help make sure no war would ever start again. Every thought it was a fantastic plan but Ky thought otherwise.

* * *

THE TIME FIGHTER

Fly Fighters 9. Ky was setup. Framed for attempting to sabotaging the plans for the empire and annihilating Mr. Fallon, so his friends work to clear Ky's name and discover what Fallon's real plans were. To travel through and prevent something that may cause his kind to rise and rule the earth.

* * *

FLY WARRIORS

Movie. After Ky and his friends saved the world and history, every bird on earth noticed that the Fly Fighters Society has failed its purpose countless times, so everyone proposed to form up a team of better warriors.

Author's Note: After this comes a sequel called "Fly Warriors II: Heroes Among Us" but the plot for that has not been determinded yet.

* * *

THE GROUNDED TRILOGY

Comic. Even with the Warriors on the job, there was still trouble afoot on other parts of the world. In fact, imagine what would happen if there was a new threat that had the power to make every youth in the world stop flying.

* * *

PEACE AND LOVE

Comic. From the victory of the young Fly Warriors, every bird has experienced the chance to live in peace once again. So much peace, that many birds created a new holiday that celebrates the enjoyment and good sides of romance, and in it, one bird named Faciph finally had the chance to tell a partner of his named Sara about how he felt. But then he began to believe that she might be associated with a gang that have recently been causing new crimes against the new holiday.

* * *

HOLIDAYS

Comic. With so many of the new generations, all birds have forgotten or never even knew about why they hated humans, so after finding remnants of human treasures, a young group decided to have everyone set up a party that celebrates all of the holidays made by humans.

* * *

FLY FIGHTERS OF THE WAR-ZONE

Comic, later remade into a movie. After so many years and so much effort from the courage of young birds, another war has finally begun. So how big it may become, it was up for the Fly Warriors to work and gain all the help they could get.

Author's Note: _**T** **he characters from "The Grounded Trilogy" and "Peace and Love" are introduced in this.**_

* * *

 _ **In case you ask about video games, there's…**_

FLY FIGHTERS ACADEMY

Set to be the first Fly VG, all about how to become an official Fly Fighter during and the war.

FFC

An online chess game. Gold vs silver. There is the director of your society (aka the king), co-director (queen), strategist (bishop), soldiers (the knights), the giant lizards (the rooks), and the agents (pawns).

7 STORIES

I'm think about having Traveller's Tales make this one. A silent game about your own characters going seven life changing spiritual stories that changed the lives of many birds.

 _ **There could be more in the future. Not just with the games but all the stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Alright, for now I think that's enough. The next chapter will only introduce a few other plots and many titles, and what I have planned for my other story, Heroes Unlimited, but I hope you guys like what you see and that you'll be excited to see and picture more of this on going franchise. So to make it go on without having to use summaries, I'm thinking about making one shots or short chapters for this to give you guys another picture on how it goes.**_

 _ **But if I ever do make FLY a real thing, there you guys need to know that some or most of them won't be canon just in case. Anyway, enjoy this and many more things to come from ME!**_


	2. Continuing the Improvement

_**And here we go with this imaginative tale again, continuing with more, and after this comes a few extra (non-canon) short stories and one shots, just to create more fun and interests.**_

 _ **Let's see what comes after the War-Zone.**_

* * *

FLIGHT OF THE LOYAL YOUTH

Comic. A new group of flyers work hard to get through their crazy classes into history, but wonder if there is actually more than what they knew. So they go through an entirely large wild ride to see what they could find.

* * *

LEGEND OF THE FLY

Comic. After using something to help, the group of flyers were able to actually look back into the past.

* * *

HUMAN WAR

Comic. Do you ever wonder what the birds do to ( _ **not**_ ) commemorate all the humans?

* * *

GARAGE LIFE

Comic. If you thought the "Human Museum" made a terrible ending, then how about seeing how a descendant of Royy would end up doing the same thing? Those who never know history intend to repeat it, or make it worse.

* * *

MOVIE

Comic. Making it worse. Tobi, Royy's descendant, got caught for making his human museum, but instead of facing the consequences "like a bird" he ran away with all the stuff he had and hid them inside a movie theatre. They were all hidden for quite a while until more birds found and used them for their movie sets and projectors. Which lead to sabotage and beginning of a conspiracy that there was a phantom of the cinemax place.

Author's Note: _**Inspired by that Disney film Phantom of the Megaplex.**_

* * *

ADVENTURES

TV series. There was once this other young bird who wasn't known for being a hero, but wanted to be known as the world's greatest collector of knowledge. So he travelled around the world in order to interview all the heroes and keep the records underground until the birds of the present were able to find it.

* * *

DRAGON HEROES

TV series. Humans use to believe that dinosaurs evolved into birds, and the birds themselves don't think any different. So the scientists work to find out about their biology and create experiments that can help them find out do more. Which'll lead to the creation of an accident that made a hero.

* * *

VULTURE COLONY

Comic.

* * *

FALLEN OF THE BRAVE

Comic.

* * *

FLY FIGHTERS V FLY WARRIORS

Movie. After succeeding in preventing a new war, the Fly Fighters have returned to protect the world. The issue with that was that the Fly Warriors were suppose to replace them, and with the ideals that they each had, everyone saw that they would do harm than good, and it would to the greatest gladiator match in history.

* * *

SOAR

Movie. New years, new adventures, and new heroes come to the world of birds all because a young group wanted to start a race that can help bring back the Fly Companions.

* * *

INHUMAN

Comic. All the way at a newly built university, new "college-nests" ( _ **in other words, students**_ ) have become part of a fraternity that it witnesses all sort of strange things, and one of them, the most curious, wonders what it is. And what he sees is ghosts from the past. Not ghosts of birds, but of the species that have been forgotten for years…humans.

Author's Note: _**This story may be used as like a Poltergeist parody.**_

* * *

FAST AS THE BIG BANG

Comic. After dealing with the poltergeist thing, the curious bird wanted to find more. Those human spirits haunted him and his friends because they hated birds, so he haunted to know why. Why did they hate them? Why were humans forgotten? Why did send this message? The truth will be discovered.

* * *

50

Comic.

* * *

THE FLYING STORIES

TV series. What if a member of The Gang (from TGS) came to the birds' world?

* * *

I THINK I CAN

Comic. Imagine a bird who believes in what's right by also attempting to do everything.

* * *

ROMEO & JULIET

Movie. Despite all of many past years and wars, there was always a single forceful law that would be forgotten: different species cannot fall for one another. Everyone remembers the classic tale of two hearts coming together when their families despised each other, so what if in the very future, two colonizing birds experienced the same thing as those two hearts?

* * *

REP PROGRAM

Comic. Birds have been the world since the extinction of all mammals, and every other living animal were always used as pets, entertainment, and so much more. So what if all of those animals became just as smart and decided to revolt against all the birds?

* * *

 _ **There are 5 more TBA stories between these.**_

* * *

VIAJANTE

Comic. In one new town, a traveller came and gave these special items. But one parakeet got something even more interesting. Something that made him look closer into history better than anyone.

* * *

THE LOYAL YOUTH GANG

Comic. Decades and decades later, many stories have passed, so one can only imagine how new stories will come when something of another source of stories may come in.

Author's Note: _**It means that some things from TGS is gonna be living in Fly.**_

* * *

 _ **And that is just the beginning. With every story there are always events that before or after the ones we've seen, and for this one there can be so much more. Now for the rest of the stories that have no plot yet, know that I'll edit those eventually and I hope you guys enjoyed what came and again what will come.**_

 _ **• My Little Disney Pony - How Far I'll Go The Distance**_

 _ **• Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.9**_

 _ **• Ask C (almost) Anything - Try Not To Sing**_

 _ **• A Few Sweet Times - Ch.1**_

 _ **• T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.2: Change in Plans**_

 _ **• T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.3: The Jail Bird**_

 _ **• Minecraft: Story-Mode (My Summaries)**_

 _ **Just know though that after the next thing I publish, I'll be taking a much larger break and work on other things. So please check my work on Google, DeviantART, and anything else when you'd like to. And after this, just remember that I'll be making (non-canon) short stories for Fly.**_

 _ **Thank you and bye.**_


	3. About the HU Gang

About the HU Gang…

To Monstervadim, GruOffice55, and the others who either commented or viewed my summary collection of "The Gang Secrets: Heroes Unlimited", I'd like to say thank you for your words and attention, especially you, Vadim. Though what I'm going to mention to you all now is that since I haven't gone back I'm going to be editing the story like I have for "FLY" and "The New Spider-Man." New and improved is what it'll eventually be and that's it, before maybe deciding if it should stay on FFN or go to Wattpad.

Now in case you don't remember how the story goes…

 _My top OC, Garrett, continues his travels alone before getting sent into a parallel universe where an old familiar empire is rising and a resistance is falling. So he travels across the multiverse to assemble a new gang of very well known heroes._

• _Arnold Shortman…from "Hey Arnold!"_

• _Ash Ketchum and Pikachu…from "Pokemon"_

• _Sonia Hedgehog…from "Sonic Underground"_

• _Tails Prower…from "Sonic X"_

• _Jeremie Belpois…from "Code Lyoko"_

• _Viper…from "Kung-Fu Panda"_

• _Cylindria…from "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures"_

• _Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, and Roberto…from "Rio"_

• _Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon…from "Digimon"_

• _Hiccup and Toothless…from "How to your Dragon"_

• _Hiro and Baymax…from "Big Hero 6"_

• _Spider-Man…from "(2002)"_

 _Garrett and all of his twenty one new candidates/friends have to work together by traveling around the parallel world (known as the 55221st universe) to convince every intergalactic government to aid the resistance and destroy the empire, known as the Black Navy, which is also lead by an evil version of Garrett and is named Credo. His desire is to conquer every world in the omniverse, and despite the struggle, the new Heroes Unlimited Gang will learn to stay and work great as a team in order to save everyone in existence._

 _Then there also comes the extra candidates that come later on._

• _Aunt Mimi…from "Rio"_

• _Mimi and Palmon…from "Digimon"_

• _Amy Rose…from "Sonic X"_

• _Harry Red and Annabelle Blue…from "HxA - First Story"_

…As I mentioned before, Harry and Annabelle are made to be used for story ideas that I had for another pair, and this pair will be for that…

 _With how big the team is, and with how different they all are, only the people around them can hold onto their faith so they can assemble and save everyone._

…That's the tale of the series, and again, with every other story I'm working on, I'm just gonna work on the summaries, everything else, and leave it that way.

Nothing special. Just that it is gonna be done like that, and eventually I'll still show one shot chapters to this story: FLY.


	4. FLY Stories: Quais and his New Life

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long, there's been some stuff going on for me. For instance, I've been going through some work in my new english class at college. Which means my writing might be a little different now. But anyway…**_

 _ **Remember when I said I'd be continuing this by releasing one-shot chapters? Well, here's one of them now!**_

 _ **This is one of the (canon or non-canon) short stories used to fit in the FLY franchise. And this specific one is about the first "SMART BIRD" to come to earth before things started to change.**_

 _ **Now, before you read this, remember…**_

• " _ **I thought of this series way before I saw Super Rio."**_

• _**Rio is owned by 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky, and the other stories that inspired me to make this series are NOT of my property.**_

• _**I released a better revision of all the summaries to FLY on DeviantART. You can find the link to it on my Twitter page. BTW, please follow me on Twitter (haha).**_

• _**Sorry for getting the release date for HTTYD 3 wrong. It's actually coming on the 22nd (eleven days from now).**_

 _ **And finally, after this, I will be releasing this chapter on DeviantART as well as my other future chapters. DeviantART and Fanfiction. Both will be my "story posting bases."**_

 _ **Now…take a glimpse at the bird's aftermath of the world's change. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **QUAIS AND HIS NEW LIFE**

* * *

2027\. A single year where everyone on earth was happy. It was a simpler time where people, technology, and other things looked like they would grow with all the progress in life. In hopes that everyone and everything would become greater for a bright future. But sadly…a future like that came, for humans at least, never came to be. Because at the beginning of the year, a new comer came to the people, showing himself as a peculiar character in the world that was foreign to him. The character was named Quais (Qu•ā•is). He was not human, but a living, breathing, and english speaking military macaw. He looked like an ordinary green parrot, but was full of surprises. In fact…when came to the world, he was secretly known as a very intelligent creature. And he was known as the world's last hope. For every living creature that was mammal was dying of sudden hydration. So he worked on helping a few humans stay safe and hopefully save them.

Quais worked on communicating and protecting the group of humans, in order to save them and their future. The people that actually reminded him of his kind from his home…dimension.

Quais was smart, and like any human in history, or bird in his universe, he used all of his talents and ideas. He used them to quarantine the young humans and keep them protected from whatever virus that was affecting the world. But regardless of how well he tried everything…he failed. Quais failed the humans, who became his friends, and couldn't save anyone else. The virus was too invisible. No one could figure out the source, and it was already too late.

Every mammal on earth became totally dehydrated, and could no longer live anymore. Mammals became extinct. But every other human tried to evacuate to the oceans, just to be safe. So all Quais could do was travel around and occupy himself any way he could. Until he made it to a big city called Rio, and eventually met a new friend that filled up the lonely hole in his heart. And both of them were currently flying around the empty city.

"Whoa! Syo! Wait up, will ya?!" Quais yelled and said his friend's name. Because he and his friend were racing around the buildings.

"Why should I?! So I can let you beat me? Not a chance! You just need to quit being so slow!" Syo responded in perfect english. Syo was a female military macaw, who was met by Quais less than half a year ago. She was just an ordinary bird, until Quais taught her how to speak and think like he did. Since she succeeded at his teachings, all she did was become Quais's new companion and stayed with him since forever.

Though, all she cared about doing in the present was beat Quais in their current race. "Ugh…" Quais groaned. "I can't tell if you just like beating me in these training exercises, or if you like seeing me frustrated!"

"Why can't it be both?" Syo laughed and continued flying, before she soon made it to the finishing point. She zoomed straight and braked, before hovering onto the roof of the city's largest building. "Ha! I did it! I did it! Thank heaven, I did it!" Syo chanted and just did her own little victory dance. Then stopped and made a massive blush when she noticed Quais coming down.

"Yeah, yeah. Hehe." Quais chuckled.

Syo coughed and said to her friend, "Hm. Well, anyway, that was fun. But why exactly do you keep these things training exercises?"

"Because that's what my teammates and I called them back at home. We did them almost day before I got here. Usually to get ready for battle or just to blow off steam. E-Either way it was good, it reminds me of home. It'd be even better if you let me win for once."

"Uh huh." Syo chuckled more. "Though…um…I don't think I've ever asked before but…do you still miss your home?"

"Hmm. In many ways, yeah." Quais had a homesick look on his face, and paced around on the roof's surface before continuing. "In my universe, I had many friends and a good family that believed in me, ever since I was a chick. The way they followed and trusted me all my life felt good. The look on their faces is something I'll never get tired of."

"But-but you still like having me as your friend, right? And even those human teenagers you met before me?"

"Of course I do. I wish I didn't fail them, and remembering my old friends makes me hope that they're okay now that we ended the war."

"Well, I think they actually are. You made a good sacrifice for them. And at least the aftermath wasn't all bad for you. If you didn't come to this world, the humans would've passed a lot sooner. You did everything to help them, and…" Syo stopped and blushed again. "…you never would've saved me from that falcon."

Quais started blushing too, and looked away before noticing the sunset.

Syo continued, "Besides…with how impressed you always seem to be about that sunset, I take it you don't see stuff like this in your universe, do you?"

"Ha. Not like this." Quais said and continued staring at the amazing sight. The sun was bright orange, the sky was dark purple, and a few stars were beginning to show.

Syo stood beside her best friend and admired the view as he did. But she was more focused on him. To her eyes, Quais was a very handsome and smart bird. He was a brave hero to her and always dwelled on that when he met her. When she was being attacked by vicious falcon one night, and felt that she was going to be a goner, until Quais came in and used his military skills to save Syo.

She was so grateful to him, the first thing she did was nuzzle his neck and was love crazy for him. She wouldn't leave him alone for days. It was a strange relationship at first, but Quais learned to manage and taught her everything about speech and higher thinking. It was like a wakeup call for Syo, and it felt humiliating later on but she adapted to it. And her feelings for Quais were still high.

As Quais was still staring at the sunset, he didn't notice Syo looking at him in a daydreaming state. She was feeling so warm and fuzzy about Quais that she couldn't help but…lick his neck. Syo licked Quais's neck and he felt it as a sudden buzz.

"Whoa. What the?" He turned and saw Syo looking crazy. "Syo, are you oka-?"

"Okay? Oh, definitely." Syo said and laughed before preening her friend's cheek.

Quais tried to gently fight her off. "Whoa! Whoa! Syo, what are you doing?"

"Shoosh! Quais, I like being your friend. But after you saved me from that falcon, I just couldn't help but fall for you. It's bird instinct. It's my life debt to you."

"Wait. Syo, look I appreciate that, but…" Quais was cut off when Syo hugged him lovingly.

"Oh hush up. I know it was never really mutual for you but…I-I…I just love you too much." Syo had tears of joy flowing out, and then she kissed Quais on the beak. That action surprised him to the core, and he didn't know what to do.

Quais has never once experienced a kiss like that, but just let her continue before they sat down. Once Syo stopped, her tears stopped flowing and she looked at Quais in the eyes asking, "Did…did you already have a girlfriend or wife back in your universe?"

Quais sighed in hesitation. "Honestly…no. I-I've never had an actually loved one."

"Then why are you so worried about…I don't know, going out with me?"

"Because, regardless of how much I like you, Syo, we've only known each other for about six months. And when we met, I was a little weirded out by your first impression."

"Really? It's called gratitude, Quais. You saved my life. And I don't know everything about how your kind works, but here, there are some birds that follow instinct. So because you saved me, and you look liked you were alone, I felt like the best thing thing to do was show you company and appreciation…forever."

"Hmm. Well, I don't always want you to waste your time on me. I like you, Syo, but would you rather do your thing?"

"This coming from the bird who 'wasted' his time always trying to teach me how to speak."

"Touche. But-but still…I don't want people or birds to feel like they need to put their time on."

"Is it because you're afraid of losing them again?" Syo surprised Quais with that question. He didn't answer, but just brought his head down. Syo only smiled and brought his chin up. "Hey. You still got me, and I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. And I'm sorry for pushing you about it, I just-"

"It's okay. Like I said, I love you too much."

Syo kissed her friend again, and all Quais could do was continue sitting and blushing. Until he turned his head and got kissed in the beak again.

"Syo?" Quais said, while still in lip contact.

"Yes?" Syo released the kiss and laughed.

"Do…do you really like me?"

"Definitely. There have been a lot of charming males in the world, but you? You are one of a kind. Handsome, modest, smart, strong, and to top it all off…incredibly brave."

"Thank you. Um…"

Quais kept blushing and didn't know what to say next. He could only think about how much Syo did admire him, and looking back at her eyes made him think differently. Maybe he felt the same way about her, but couldn't admit it because the birds of his universe worked differently than the birds on earth. Being an official couple would usually take time. So, Quais still stared into her eyes. Then he held her wing tight and comfortingly. Causing Syo to give a seductive smile.

"Syo?"

"Yes?"

"I…I'll admit. When we met, I liked you a lot, and felt nervous with you admiring me so much. But maybe a part of me kinda felt the same way. My instincts just don't work the same way."

A part of Syo kind of felt a little disappointed, thinking Quais would never fall for her. Until he made her chin up saying, "But I've always enjoyed these months with you. And…and if you want to be my girlfriend…then I guess I can give it a chance."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh Quais." Syo cheerfully hugged him again. "You make me so happy."

"Hmm. I feel the same way about you."

"Aww." Syo felt so touched that she repeatedly kissed his cheek again and again. Quais felt tickled and just hugged her back before they stared at the sunset again. It was going down much further before night finally rolled in. But the night was not the same as the ones before. Because there were no more humans around, the lights in every city was off for good, and all that was left was the moon…and millions of stars. All of them were visible in the sky.

"Wow." Syo said. "This never gets old."

"You think so?" Quais asked.

"Oh yeah. When the humans were around, they would always keep their city lights on. But for a long time I've been enjoying more of this. The time where I feel like animals now get to take back the earth."

"Maybe. But…who do you think will be in charge?"

"In charge?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know animals can fend for themselves but in my universe, we birds always did things to maintain order and peace around the world."

"Hmm. Well, assuming you and I are the only ones who think like humans, maybe it can be us. Maybe you can teach birds how to use their heads, the same way you taught me."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Then again, we could just leave it the way it is. We could be our own leaders. Or one of us can be in charge only." Syo backed away and had a real cocky grin on her face.

"Oh Syo. You better not be suggesting another race."

"Oh I am. You wanna be a leader? You'll have to catch me before I reach the jungle!" Syo jumped off the edge of the roof and began soaring in the air again.

Quais rolled his eyes and laughed, "Okay. We'll see who's worthy of the crown! I'm coming for you, Syo!"

Both military macaws were racing once again, and did it around the whole city. Quais and Syo zoomed through many broken windows, spinned around almost every building, and let the cool night breeze blow on their feathers. The two laughed, for they made the race more fun with the obstacles. They even trash talked to each other like real racers.

"You having a good time?!" Quais yelled out.

Syo responded, "You betcha! It'll be even better as soon as I reach our home right n-!" Then she was cut-off as Quais suddenly hugged her and it caused them both to crash into a few soft bushes. "Aww man!" Syo laughed. And noticed that she and Quais were hugging each other, while laying in the dirt ground.

"Well," Quais spoke. "looks like I gotcha…honey."

"Back at you…sweetie. Hmm." Syo hugged him tighter, and he liked it. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For always protecting me. And for letting me be your friend, or girlfriend now. I don't know what my life would be like without you."

"Oh. Then, you're welcome." Quais was still nervous around her, but he used his couraged to gently hug her back, and kiss her head. It made Syo happy, and it made her hope that with how quiet the world finally was, she would be able to enjoy her life with the bird who cared about her more than any bird ever had.

* * *

 _ **Done! Yeah! And if you guys liked this, then know that I'll be posting another chapter to "Blu and Jewel: Best Parents Ever." Hopefully sometime before Feb 20. Until then, see you guys later!**_


	5. The Phoenix Race

• _**Rio is Blue Sky Studios Property**_

• _**Hey Arnold is Nickelodeon Property**_

• _**I thought of "FLY" before I've heard of "Super Rio."**_

 _ **A new short FLY Story is here! Emphasis on short, because…well…sorry guys, but this week has been rather tough, because I've been spending a lot of hours doing math work for college. It wasn't completely difficult, but it was…(as I've been saying repeatedly lately)…time-consuming. All that math and worksheet, boy. But regardless of that, I was still able to make this tiny chapter, and was able to read a little of the things that came up.**_

• _**Universal Knights by StormKnight089**_

• _**The Fallen Jedi by Alexriolover95**_

 _ **And thankfully I've still been able to do other important things. But now, before this starts: I would like to say thanks to the friend (Nightfly123) who recently sent a comment about my Harry and Annabelle story:**_

 _ **I appreciate the compliment, and know that you do have my permission. You can use Harry and Annabelle. I just have one question, though; what story do you want to use them for?**_

 _ **Either way, it's okay, and now let's see what you and everyone think of this…**_

* * *

 **THE PHOENIX RACE**

* * *

Once upon a time…years and centuries before Quais or even before the Cannon War…on a planet called Auga, there was a celebration going on in the small island regions. Birds all over were cheering and wearing colorful red clothing, because what they were celebrating…was a race. The birds were in one huge crowd watching other birds doing a racing about gliding, but not with their wings, instead they were using (professionally made) hang-gliders that made them look like phoenixes. The red and orange flaming creature of myths and legends, the bird that many others seem to love like a superhero. And the racers were competing in the annual "Phoenix Race" to show how much they enjoyed flying and taking action like a real phoenix.

In the race, there were seven competitors, and each of them showed off their skills, speed, and agility by soaring through the air above the island like mad! Everybody loved seeing them in the game, especially one turtle dove named Arnie, who was sitting at a special outdoor stadium with his mother. He was able to get a better view of the show than everyone else, and loved seeing it all.

His mom even asked, "Can you see alright, Arnie?"

Then he replied, "Uh huh! Thanks for doing this, Mom."

"You're welcome. It was a little tough getting these seats, but it was all worth it just to satisfy my little man." She kissed his cheek and rubbed his head, to his displeasure. "Mom!" Arnie whined humorously. Then just continued watching the show. Seeing every second of it, without even blinking, made it too fun for him.

He mostly stared at the racer with the number 7 label. He looked cooler, had a much more colorful glider, and showed off the most skill. He seemed to amaze everyone more, and was close to winning the race.

When Arnie looked at him more, he shut his eyes and did his best to imagine himself as that racer. And it worked. He pictured himself in the costume, and controlling the glider while soaring through the sky and breathing in the wind of fresh air. The experience felt like a dream come true, and Arnie was able to show off his own moves (in his mind). He did a barrel roll, a loop dee loop, ziggy zag, stream speed, and made a lot of exciting efforts to go past the other racers.

In every race, the birds would always fly 50 laps around the island, and with the speed Arnie was at, he was able to go past every player before reaching the final checkpoint. Then by doing so, everyone made a massive cheer, celebrating to see the end of the race and to see the one who accomplished it.

Then when Arnie opened his eyes, he saw that the race was still going on before number 7 took the lead…and made it! He was the first to reach the final checkpoint and won the entire race, and every bird cheered in the island for the racer's victory. Arnie and his mom were perhaps the only ones who didn't cheer but still had smiles on their beaks. For the entire show was done, and everybody had a reason to celebrate. Then the birds in the stadium stood up and fully went outside to see the racers. The crowd was big but everyone could still see them. Especially Arnie, who was brought up to sit on his mother's shoulders. He had a clear view of all the racers, and seeing Number 7 wave modestly to everybody made Arnie feel more happy, and seeing his face made Arnie feel like he loved the race more than winning it.

"Did you enjoy the race, Arnie?" His mom asked.

"Uh huh! Thanks again for taking me, Mom. It was awesome!"

"Great!" She replied with a smile. And then said in her head, "I'm glad you loved it, sweetie. And one thing that I always find amazing is how much you love seeing your uncle race. Even though you don't know that he's your uncle."

Arnie and his mom smiled more, and continued watching the racers before fireworks came up, and seeing them gave Arnie the best thought.

"Wow. This day was awesome. Mom and I got to see the Phoenix Race in the best seats, I got to see my favorite racer in action…and now I'm wondering what's next. Could I…be the next racer in line?"

Arnie had high hopes, and after seeing how this race turned out, he already knew what his future was gonna be like.

* * *

 _ **If anybody asks, yeah I was thinking a little bit of "Hey Arnold" while making this, and I did say it was going to be short.**_

 _ **Anyway, hopefully this was good and so will be the other FLY Stories. In fact, maybe I should rename this with that title.**_

" _ **FLY Stories."**_

 _ **Now, as this is done, I am hoping that next week won't be so busy for me and I hope everybody has prepared their gifts to give to their mothers.**_

 _ **Happy Mother's Day, everyone!**_

…

 _ **Next, or during the week, and beyond…**_

• _**The Gang Stories (on Wattpad)**_

• _**A Few Sweet Times**_

• _**Life of Love and Pure of Heart**_

• _**The Stories of Harry and Annabelle**_

• _**Freedom Fighters (Scenes)**_


	6. The Claw of Mind

• _**Rio is Blue Sky property**_

• _**FLY Stories is my property**_

 _ **• The characters were inspired by Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold! characters**_

 _ **Okay, first two things to know about this chapter is that I did not plan on making it this long, but it's still a oneshot, and it was inspired by this one scene. A scene from the old, kind of good, movie "Overboard", and I hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **Also, I know I said I'd be taking a break from my romance stories, but I wanted to try (Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily, and…) this still.**_

 _ **I just hope you like it, and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **THE CLAW OF MIND**

* * *

Far away, on one planet, in one small continent, there was a war going on. A war of multiple bird species fighting each other for international security. There were bombs, gunshots, and so much fire going off for days, weeks, and months. It was a tough battle for everybody, but they all fought for the sake of their families from tyrants. Yet nobody enjoyed it, even a pair of (newly wedded) military macaws that were no longer in the battlefield. Far away from it, they were together near the borders of a jungle and were sleeping in each other's wings, feeling at peace until…

 **BOOM!**

A massive bomb went off. It was enough to make one of the macaws, a female, wake up and scream, "Ah! What? What?" It disturbed her, and the male macaw next to her. She was shaking, and the male woke up too saying, "Huh? Oh! Phoebe, Phoebe, calm down, calm down!" The male took her shoulders and made her settle down. "Gerold?" She said to her friend, saying his name. "Yes. It's okay."

Phoebe stopped moving, but began to cry and said, "Oh Gerold." And then hugged him tightly, sobbing like a little kid. Gerold felt like doing the same thing, but wanted to comfort her and had his wings around her which made him blush.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"I know. I'm sorry. I-I-I just don't know how much more of this I can take. We've been lost for two days, deserted the camp, and-and this stupid war is still going on."

"It's alright. I don't blame you for feeling this way. All this crap is too scary. I wanted to fight but-" Then Gerold stopped speaking when he saw a remnant of the bomb. A massive orange cloud launched from the ground and into the air. Phoebe looked too and became mesmerized by its beauty. That cloud was a sign of there being one side of the fight that had the advantage. The other side didn't. Then suddenly, from Phoebe and Gerold's side, it felt like it was raining. But it seemed a little smelly and weird.

When Gerold pointed his wing up to it, he saw what it was.

"What is this?" Phoebe asked, feeling a little shaky again.

"Don't worry, it's just mud. That's raining all over us and ruining our clothes. Come on, let's find some sha-Ow!" Gerold tried to get up but felt his right leg burst with pain.

"Gerold, no! No, don't stand up."

"I know, I know. Ouch. Can't believe I forgot about that."

"Yes, whether it's been two days or not, your leg isn't going to automatically heal after that shot you took."

"Won't argue with that."

"Let me help you."

Phoebe's nursing instincts came in, and she brought out a small raft from her first-aid package, for her husband to use. She kept him and herself quiet as she made the raft good enough for him to lay on, and once it was properly made, Phoebe gently lifted Gerold onto it.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Gerold groaned. "Still in pain, but I'll live."

"Good. Now hold still. Because I doubt this little ride will be a smooth one."

Phoebe then used a rope to carry the raft and drag her husband through the grounds. She walked through the inside of the jungle, where they had shade from the rain of mud, and Gerold did his best not to react to any sudden pains he felt. He and his spouse didn't feel pleased with the position they were in, but knew that it was necessary, and that it was better than what the other birds were going through.

Gerold was an actually macaw soldier in the military, where his kind's side of the planet tried to fight off every other species in the world to prevent future invasions. For international security. Gerold only joined because he carried about protecting his family and wanted to earn enough money for him and his fiance, Phoebe, to have a good life after the war. Phoebe worked as an assistant nurse, and was very good at her job, but never liked any of the violence, and only joined with Gerold so she could have an excuse to stay close to him. But Gerold recognized how much disliked the war, and noticed how corrupt his leaders were, just like the leaders of the other armies, so he wanted to desert the army with his wife.

Then one day in the battle, he took a bullet to the leg, and it was harmful enough to make him stop fighting. It was also good enough to give him a discharge, though his leaders didn't approve on it. So, a few of the soldiers (with real sanity left) helped him and his fiance escape the camp so they could leave to a safer place before attempting to return home.

Two days later, they were stuck in their current position. Even though they were safe from the war, and it seemed no one sent out a search party for them, Gerold and Phoebe could tell that the fight was still going on. So they comforted each other anyway they could before approaching one new spot, deep in the jungle.

"Gerold, look." Phoebe pointed.

Gerold questioned, "What? Is that a cave?"

"Yep. Maybe we can rest here a little easier. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure." He said and left her continued to drag him before he said, "How deep do you think this goes?"

"I don't know. But, by the looks of it, it feels like the safest place in the world."

"Usually I trust your judgement, and I'll admit even now I'm not doubting it. This place is looking cozy, and seems quiet."

"All the more reason for us to take refuge here." Phoebe sighed and rested Gerold down. "Do you feel okay?"

"A little. I'm good right now, thanks to you that is."

"Aw, thanks. Hmm." All she did next was stare at him and knelt next to him. Gerold stared at her too, but his smile was rather weak as his cheeks were becoming very red.

Then he turned his head away a little, which surprised his fiance.

"Gerold, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. I just…uh…I just…" He stuttered a little, and when Phoebe realized what it was, she smiled more slowly and rested herself close to him before giving him a big kiss to the cheek.

Gerold froze, and just looked at his spouse giggle after that kiss.

She said, "You know, for someone who has the courage of a soldier, and actually is one, you are so cute when you stutter."

"Hmm." Gerold sighed, and then giggled too. "Okay, maybe I am. Though it's hard not to stutter when my fiance is too beautiful to be with."

"Do you really think so?"

"Definitely."

"And…do you think…that we will be able to find a way out of here and go home?"

"I have faith that we will. And it's something that I know you have too. We both know how corrupt this stupid war is, and I know…that it's not worth fighting anymore. The only thing that does matter to me right now is protecting my Phoebe from any harm. You mean the world to me, sweetie,"

"Oh honey. You do too, and…hmm…when we get home, I'm hoping that not only will our time at home be fantastic, but also our lives after that. We will finally be able to live together in a home, sleep in a better room, have so many romantic times during the day and night, and…maybe have a family."

"A family? Hmm…maybe. Anything's possible. I just hope that when it comes to that, our kids won't mind having a father with a busted leg."

Phoebe giggled again, "Oh Gerold. I think they'll love you no matter what. Almost as much as I already do." Phoebe closed her eyes, and kissed her spouse very sweetly. Gerold blushed again but kissed her back.

"I love you." They both said in their minds, and continued enjoying their kiss still before resting in each other's wings and going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Gerold."

"Goodnight, Phoebe."

Then…the next morning, the two were still asleep together and didn't even notice the sunlight beaming from the outside of the cave. It was very luminous, and everything around the lovebirds was nothing but quiet and peaceful.

A few hours later from the sunrise, Gerold was still asleep, but slowly woke up and felt that something important wasn't in his wings.

"Huh?" He groaned, and the important thing was actually his fiance. "Huh? Phoebe? Phoebe, where are you?"

"I'm over here." Phoebe called out. "Let me get to you." It sounded a little fade but clear, and when she came to him, Gerold's head felt extremely heated and red all over, because his fiance was in a new dress. It was all brown, and the sleeves and shoulders were almost golden.

"Phoebe? Wow, what are you…um…"

"What am I wearing? Hmhm, do you like it?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, of course."

"Because my nurse's outfit got dirty, I decided to make myself this while you were asleep. It kinda makes me look like an indian princess. But what do you think, sweetie? Do I look cute?"

"Cute?" Gerold continued blushing. "I don't think cute begins to cover it."

"Aww, thanks, honey. And hey, how about to help you out? let me bring you to what I discovered in the cave earlier. Hang on." She grabbed the harness and gently dragged her husband to the other end of the cave. He didn't feel any pain that time, and was curious to see what Phoebe was trying to show him, because the ride took over two minutes. Then when they arrived, it became a big surprise for Gerold. The other end of the cave turned to be an enormous room filled with so much space, stalagmites, sparkles all over the wall that looked like diamonds, and on the surface…was a massive pool, and a waterfall.

"Whoa." Gerold said.

"I know. Amazing, right?"

"Yeah. W-When did you find this?"

"About an hour before I heard you call me. I found this spot when I was trying to look for a private spot to make this make new dress for myself. Plus, I think right now it would be a good place to clean your wound."

"Okay then." Gerold moved a little, still not feeling any pain, and had Phoebe slowly move him to the edge of the pool, and used the water clean his leg. She took good care of it, and made Gerold feel totally relaxed until she was done, and put on a much cleaner cast.

"Thanks, sweetie." Gerold said.

Phoebe kissed his cheek and replied, "You're welcome." Then she sighed. "I'll admit, I was terrified with everything that was going on yesterday, but now I feel a whole lot better. Thanks to you, Gerold."

"No problem."

Phoebe smiled again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm." She sighed again. "Do you think…when we leave this continent, and after we have our honeymoon, our new home can be a house in a place like this?"

"You mean like…maybe a cabin in the woods?"

"Yeah. A place like that. A place of our very own where we won't have to worry about anything that the world can attempt to throw at us. Do you want that?"

"Hm. Well, when you put it like that I say that would sound nice. After everything we've seen in this war, all the fighting and lunatic corruption, I feel like getting away from the world would be fantastic. Especially if it means doing it with you."

"Thanks." Phoebe smiled and hugged Gerold tightly before he said, "And you something?"

"What?"

"Seeing what we're in right now. Us, alone in a cave, and talking about our future…it makes me think about this old story my parents use to tell me?"

"Really? What was it about?"

"Well, it wasn't any different from this."

 _A long time ago, there was this pair of two birds that loved each other. They cared for each other so much. So much, that they were willing to join in a war just to stay together. A war that they knew seemed wrong, but necessary to protect their families. But eventually, with all the violence they've seen, they decided to escape. They deserted their army and ran off into the woods. They were lost there, and did everything they could to escape the violence. And the ride wasn't pleasant. The heat, lack of civilization, and everything. There were times where they wanted to go back, just so that way they could gain support. But knew that things would be worse for them if they returned to the leaders that would possibly punish them for their desertion. So they just kept on truckin' since they remembered that they still each other. And finally, they were able to reach a large beach, and noticed heading something towards them. A boat. They signaled the boat, and convinced the rider help them get home. From there, the two were able to reach their home land, enjoy their new married life, and always remembered something they liked to call "The Claw of Mind", which meant that they used their talons to cross their hearts and promise to always remember their love for each other, and their faith that things would always end well._

"And they lived happily ever after because of it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep." Gerold said with a good smile, feeling prideful for telling a good story.

"I like that story. Hehe, although, did your parents really tell you that, or did you make it all up just now?"

"Um…I will neither deny or confirm the facts of that idea."

"Hehe. Well, either way, do you believe we will be alright?"

"Uh huh."

"That no one's going to find us and force us back into the front?"

"Yep."

"And that we will find a boat to bring us home?"

"I believe that we will be fine, and if we don't…then at least we have each other. And since we've been married for a month, I think we still try make this place our home."

"Hmm." Phoebe smiled dearly at Gerold. "Well, if it does come to that, then I'm glad to be here with you."

"Same here. I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you too, Gerold. Let's stay together forever."

The two lovebirds smiled, and gave each other the best hug and kiss as the cave began to illuminate more colors than before, and whether the pair would go home or stay in the jungle, they knew they would be together without any problems.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you guys think? Will they go home or make the jungle their home? Either way, I'm not going to make a continuum to this short story any time soon, and Gerold and Phoebe are already married, so it won't be a problem.**_

 _ **After this, comes the next chapter to my summary story on Wattpad, The Gang Stories. I hope you guys would like to read that. And speaking of which, I want to thank StormKnight089 for being the first Wattpad Author to leave a comment to my story. I appreciate that, buddy, and hope you'll enjoy making your stories expand. Also, while I said YES you could use Fanfiction Island for your story, I didn't establish you using my OC, Garrett, so to be more clear now, you can use him too. If you want to know about his personality and biography, know that I will eventually make a DeviantART post to that, so you can look at that. Or, since I did ask for you to make your idea un-canon to my stories of Fanfiction Island, you can make up what you want for Garrett. Just not too much, haha.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope everyone's been able to have a fun week, especially with the comeback of a certain king returning to theaters in a new image. Because I'm sure looking forward to see how it turns out.**_

 _ **Please Leave a Comment, and now I say, see ya in TWO WEEKS (after Wattpad next week)!**_


End file.
